


To the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, NUFF SAID, Young professor and young Randall get stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall invites Hershel over for... a special activity</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two am, just for fun.

To the moon…

Hershel Layton should have known, something was up when he saw Randall approach him at lunch „Hey, Hershel. You gotta come over to my place. Have a sleepover” He said and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. Hershel scratched the back of his head “Well… I already had something planned… Studying and such…”

“Hershel, it’s gonna be Friday night and Saturday morning then. Who’s gonna study on a Friday night?” Randall asked, he seemed excited about something and Hershel wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know what he was so happy about. Randall put a hand on his shoulder “Look. Did I ever disappoint you Hersh?”

“N-no?” he asked insecure, now he had to admit he was rather intrigued about whatever Randall had planned “Well… I already know everything about the subject… I guess one night won’t hurt…” he mumbled finally “I gotta tell mum and dad though… If they’d be okay…”he sighed. Randall’s face brightened up and he patted Hershel’s back playfully “You won’t regret it Hersh!”-“I sure won’t… Randy.” He finally laughed, while be it a bit nervous. Back in class, he couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept wandering of to tonight, to whatever Randall had hiding up his sleeve. Once it was time to get home, he saw Randall again and waved to him “Uhm… Randy? Do you mind telling me what you’ve planned?”-“I don’t mind. But it’s supposed to be a surprise!” he chuckled “Just get to my place at seven and you’ll figure it all out.” He whistled secretive and strolled off, hands buried in the pockets of his trouser. Hershel shook his head and hurried home.

 

Once there, he looked at the clock: six pm. “Mum… Is it okay if I sleep at Randy’s place?” Hershel asked. His mother raised and eyebrow “Why? Is there something to do?”  
“It’s…” he wanted to say ‘an assignment’ but he was a terrible liar “Well, honestly I don’t know. Randy said I should go over to his place…”

“I suppose it’s for an assignment then?” she asked “Oh Hershey, you know I was kidding. I trust Randall. Of course you can go!” Hershel sighed in relief “Thank you mum! I’m just going to get my stuff and head over to him!” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs to his room, pondering what he should take with him.

“Mh… My pajamas, maybe a couple books, should we want to study after all…” he also packed in a toothbrush, towel, toothpaste, spare underwear and some new clothes. It was already ten to seven and when he walked downstairs, he heard Randall, chatting with his parents.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. Just an assignment!” he reassured them. “Uhm… Randy?”

“Hersh! Glad you could come.”

“I thought…”

“I know, you thought you’d come over to my place at seven. I just wanted to get you earlier.”Randall interrupted Hershel. After saying goodbye to everyone, the two walked on the street outside. It was already dark and nobody was around. All the way Randall had that weird mysterious grin, which made Hershel a bit anxious. He finally asked “Okay, what’s going on?”-“Glad that you’ve asked!” Randall said and pulled out a little plastic bag containing some… plants? Hershel’s eyes widened “Randall. Is that… Ma-Mar-…?”-“Exactly. Tonight we’re going to the moon.” Randall laughed, Hershel didn’t laugh along “I’m sorry, but do you expect me to smoke this?”- “Hey… One spliff won’t kill ya, huh?” Randall replied, just as relaxed as always “Hey, don’t worry about it. I done it a few times already!”-“WHAT?!” Hershel stopped dead in his track “You… Do you know that this is illegal?”-“It’s only illegal if you get caught. And besides… The last time was last year. So come on.” The two arrived at Randall’s home. Hershel seemed like he wanted to go back to his home.

 

Once inside, Randall noted that his parents or butler weren’t home “Great. We got all night now.”

“Randall… I’m not sure if…” Hershel stuttered, but Randall, once again, interrupted him “Just, one time. Okay?”-“I can’t! It’s dangerous!” Hershel shouted, gesticulating frantically, looking at his friend “It’s gonna be bad, I can tell.” He finally mumbled. 

But then again: It was Randall. He could trust Randall. Without any further protest, he followed the other upstairs. Randall closed every window and door and put towels underneath the door gap. Then he started rolling the joint and even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, Hershel was surprised and a bit impressed by the other’s expertise and precision. 

The joint was soon rolled and Randall lit it, to take a deep drag, and then reached it to Hershel. Randall’s eyes were a bit watery and kinda red and he grinned “C’mon. To the moon Layton”-“To the moon Randy.” He finally grabbed the joint and took a drag himself. He reached it back to Randall, to cover his mouth and nose as he had to keep the smoke inside. Then he started coughing and he felt tears shooting up in his eyes.

 

Finally, the joint took his effect and Hershel felt oddly… relaxed. He watched Randall take a drag and like in slow motion, grabbed the joint when it was passed back to him. He felt a little sick, but took another drag and finally said “Hey… Randy… where’s my hands?” he chuckled, pointing at his left hand “It’s… not here… Maybe.”. Randall started to laugh hysterically “Reminds me of a puzzle.” He flipped Hershel the middle finger “How many fucking fingers am I holding up?” Both laughed and continued taking drags from the joint until the two just lay on Randall’s bed, stoned. 

Hershel said “Randy… What if… J-just… What if… There’s a dimension… Where you… are my mom.”-“Maybe I am your mom.” Randall replied absent minded. Hershel exhaled soundly and gave Randall a pleased look. “Mooooomyyyy…” Hershel giggled. Randall stood up and waddled over sagely to his record player to put on a LP by The Doors. “Check this out…” he played ‘Strange Days’ and purred “This song… Fits just… great.”

During the evening the pair had raided the fridge, to find something edible and got some chocolate, popcorn, soda and leftover meatloaf. Now they were lying on Randall’s bed again, eating away at their loot. Hershel remarked “Man… This meatloaf… I’d marry it.” He chuckled, grabbing some of it and stuffing it in his face, he moaned, it was delicious.   
Randall was pre-occupied with the chocolate, he seemed thinking hard about something until he blurted out “Hershel. If someone went down a street… and ended up at the start of his journey… Where’d he be…?”-“Fuck if I know.” The other responded, eating the last bit of meatloaf “Randy. I’m still hungry.” He said. Randall nodded “let’s get supplies.”

 

Call it magic or a miracle, but somehow the two managed to get up and go outside to the nearest store. Some guy was there and looked at them suspiciously. Randall and Hershel were wearing sunglasses, to cover their red and watery eyes and tried hard to not break into hysterical laughter at the counter, when they bought potato chips, more Soda, some beer, popcorn, a lot of sandwiches, hot dog sausages, ketchup and to top it all of, three packs of chocolate chip cookie, whipped cream and fifteen bars of chocolate. The guy at the counter gave them a weird look “Having a party are you?” he asked. Randall tried to sound as relaxed as possible “More like… already having it.” Hershel bit down on his lips to not break out into hysterical laughter. The guy nodded and made a slightly angry face when Randall gave him a ton of coins to pay, but his expression relaxed when he was told to ‘keep the change.’ The expression changed to utter confusion when Hershel said “Give it to the poor and deceased.” Then the pair wandered back home laughing all the way. 

 

Back in Randall’s place, Randall changed the record to ‘Dark Side of the moon’ by Pink Floyd and then the feast began, eating raw wieners, chocolate, whipped cream sprayed into their mouths all to stop their cravings. Hershel said “I like this… its fun…” and stuffed another handful of chips into his mouth. His throat did feel scratchy and he was hungry beyond belief… He still enjoyed it, only because Randall was near. Having finished their feast, they lay on the bed too stuffed and stoned to move… Before sleep kicked in and they started snoring, Pink Floyd’s Dark side of the moon, turning on the record player.

The End.


End file.
